Memoirs of a Gaysha
by bakaNukenin
Summary: Kisah hidup Kiba seorang pemuda pencinta sesama jenis yang tetap bertahan demi Cinta di bawah intimidasi teman-temannya,, seorang gay yang tidak pernah menyesali jati dirinya sebagai gay.


**"Memoirs of a Gay-**_**sha**_**"**

**By bakaNukenin, January 2010**

**A Fanfiction of **_**NARUTO**_

**Disclaimer: ©1999 Kishimoto Masashi**

Kalau ada orang yang bilang _gay_ itu sampah masyarakat, mereka salah. Apa, sih, sampah masyarakat itu? Orang yang harus dijauhi? Kenapa? Karena kelakuan mereka buruk? _Gay_ tidak berkelakuan buruk, mereka hanya mengikuti naluri mereka tentang Cinta secara jujur dan apa adanya. Kurasa, justru orang yang mencap para _gay_ sebagai sampah masyarakat itulah sampah masyarakat yang sebenarnya, karena mereka membohongi diri mereka sendiri, karena mereka menolak apa yang seharusnya patut dihargai sebagai suatu anugerah; naluri tentang Cinta—tentang bagaimana mencintai dan dicintai. Pertanyaannya kemudian adalah, apa salahnya mencintai sesama jenis?

Aku Kiba Inuzuka, seorang lelaki, dan ya, seorang _gay_. Orangtuaku bercerai ketika usiaku masih delapan tahun; ayah meninggalkan ibu dan memilih untuk kabur bersama seorang pria di tempat kerjanya. Ibu mengirimkanku ke sekolah berasrama ketika usiaku dua belas. Sejak berada di sana, aku mulai menyadari bagaimana kehidupanku, sebagaimana kehidupan orang-orang lainnya, benar-benar dinamis dan tidak bisa ditebak, dan aku selalu menikmatinya. Baik pelajaran sekolah maupun peraturan asrama di sana sungguh ketat, namun aku punya orang-orang yang terus mendukungku; ibu dan saudara-saudaraku yang berada jauh di kota seberang serta teman-teman yang selalu ada bersamaku. Di sana aku belajar banyak tentang kehidupan; bagaimana berpikir, bertindak, dan merasakan semua kejadian dalam hidup. Di sana aku belajar bahwa manusia tidak bisa hidup sendiri. Dan di sana pulalah aku mengenal Cinta.

Di antara keempat teman dekatku, Shino Aburame, teman sekamarkulah yang paling banyak berpengaruh dalam hidupku. Kami sering bertukar pikiran, tak jarang berbeda pendapat, namun bagaimana pun aku selalu menikmati saat-saat bersamanya. Dia orang yang berbeda denganku; dia orang yang rajin dan aku biasa-biasa saja, dia orang yang pandai dan aku biasa-biasa saja, dia orang dengan ekonomi menengah ke atas dan aku biasa-biasa saja, dia orang yang pendiam dan aku banyak tingkah. Akan tetapi di luar semua itu, aku merasa cocok dengan dirinya, dan karena itu pula terhadap dirinyalah aku merasakan apa yang aku ketahui sebagai perasaan Cinta. Dia lelaki dan aku lelaki; aku tahu, semua orang tahu.

Musim semi di usia empat belas aku mendapat hukuman membersihkan koridor sekolah karena telah memecahkan kaca jendela kantor kepala sekolah secara tak sengaja ketika sedang bermain sepakbola. Pada saat itu ketiga temanku segera kabur dari hukuman, namun aku tak menyalahkan mereka karena akulah yang menendang bola kulit itu ke arah kantor kepala sekolah. Ketika sedang mengambil air di keran dekat gedung olahraga, aku berpapasan dengan Shino. "Sedang apa kau?" tanyanya sambil mengamati ember di tanganku.

Terpikir olehku untuk minta bantuan Shino, namun seketika kulihat tumpukan jurnal di tangannya. Ia sedang sibuk, maka kuurungkan niatku. "Mengisi ember dengan air. Kau tak lihat, ya?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu itu, tapi untuk apa? Kau 'kan tak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu tanpa alasan, kecuali kalau kau dihukum membersihkan koridor karena telah memecahkan kaca jendela atau semacamnya." Hebat, tebakannya benar-benar tepat.

Aku mendesah. "Ah, sudahlah, Shino, kau sendiri 'kan tahu, aku sudah sering kena hukuman. Kalau cuma membersihkan koridor, sih, kecil."

"Kau sendirian. Kalau begitu, biarkan aku membantumu."

"Tapi jurnal-jurnal itu—"

"Kaupikir bagiku jurnal-jurnal ini lebih penting daripada kau?" tukas Shino kasar. Aku sempat kehilangan kata-kata selama beberapa detik. Masalahnya, selama empat belas tahun ini belum pernah ada yang mengatakan bahwa diriku "penting", kecuali hal-hal ringan seperti "menyenangkan", "menarik", dan sebagainya. Aku hampir saja mencubit diriku sendiri untuk memastikan bahwa aku tak salah dengar ketika tiba-tiba muncul Sasuke Uchiha sang ketua kelas dari salah satu sudut gedung olahraga. Shino melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke lalu menitipkan tumpukan jurnal itu padanya dan masalah jurnal pun beres. "Lihat, 'kan? Sekarang biarkan aku membantumu."

Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan, "Kau tak perlu repot-repot, Shino, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," namun tatapan Shino seolah melarangku memprotes, maka aku hanya bisa melontarkan cengiran padanya. "Terima kasih, Shino. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu?"

"Cukup diam dan jangan mengeluh," jawab Shino singkat, lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk membantuku mengangkat ember, di mana secara tak sengaja lengan kami bersinggungan. Entah kata "penting" yang terucap dari mulutnya, tatapan matanya, atau sentuhan kulitnya yang membuatku merasakan sesuatu mendesak keluar dari dalam diriku, sesuatu yang kemudian kukenali sebagai Cinta.

"Shino, percayakah kau pada Cinta?" tanyaku suatu ketika di usia lima belas. Kala itu aku sedang menemaninya di teras belakang asrama.

Mendengar pertanyaanku, Shino yang saat itu sedang membaca sebuah buku tebal segera menghentikan pekerjaannya. Ia menatap mataku dari balik kacamatanya sekilas, lalu kembali meneruskan kegiatan membacanya. "Orang-orang selalu mengatakan bahwa sesuatu bernama Cinta itu ada, maka aku akan menjawab 'Ya' padamu. Walaupun sebenarnya aku sendiri masih meragukannya."

"Kalau aku, Shino, aku percaya Cinta itu ada."

Shino hanya mendengus dan mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan berkata, "Kau boleh cerita padaku kapan-kapan."

Itu hanyalah sebuah penggalan percakapan kami tentang Cinta. Sebelumnya kami sama sekali tak pernah menyebutkan kata 'Cinta', karena aku tahu Shino bukan orang yang menyukai romantisme atau semacamnya. Aku pun sebelumnya juga orang seperti dia, sampai akhirnya kusadari bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta padanya. Soal konsekuensi, sudah lama sekali kupertimbangkan segala kemungkinan, bahkan yang terburuk sekalipun, namun itu tak menghalangiku dari apa yang kusebut naluri tentang Cinta.

_Aku ingin selalu bersama Shino_, pikiran itulah yang terus tertanam dalam benakku. Ketika dia harus meninggalkan asrama untuk sementara karena ayahnya menelepon untuk memberitahukan bahwa ibunya meninggal, aku benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apa pun. Tanpa dia aku tidak bisa bersemangat seperti biasanya, tersenyum pun dengan setengah hati. Bahkan saat sedang berkumpul bersama ketiga temanku yang lain di atap gedung asrama suatu malam setelahnya, tak ada satu pun dari percakapan mereka yang tertangkap otakku, sebelum kudengar kata 'Cinta' itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian tahu Temari?" tanya Shikamaru Nara tiba-tiba. Di lingkungan asrama, ia memang tak lebih dari seorang lelaki pemalas yang kerjaannya hanya berkisar antara tidur dan melamun, namun di lingkungan sekolah dia termasuk dalam golongan cowok popular yang berotak dan juga salah satu dari sekian banyak _playboy_ yang sudah berkali-kali menolak perasaan perempuan.

Chouji Akimichi tampak sedang berpikir sambil mengunyah keripik kentangnya. "Oh, senior kita itu, ya? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kemarin aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya dan hari ini dia akan memberi jawaban." Shikamaru menatap kami satu persatu. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah pangkal batang rokok yang terselip di antara bibirnya.

"Dia boleh juga." ujar Naruto. "Yah, walaupun masih kalah dari Sakura."

"Sakura 'kan sudah jadian dengan Sasuke yang menyebalkan itu," tukas Shikamaru.

"Setuju. Aku juga tidak suka sifat Sasuke yang terlalu berlagak," komentar Chouji.

Naruto tampak kurang setuju dengan pendapat Shikamaru dan Chouji. "Tapi kadang Sasuke juga baik, kok. Walaupun suka menyendiri, dia bisa memahami perasaanku." Pandangannya menerawang seperti sedang mengenang sesuatu.

Shikamaru memicingkan mata mengamati air muka Naruto. "Hayo, mikir apa, nih?" godanya.

Chouji tergelak. "Jangan-jangan Naruto suka sama Sasuke, ya?"

Wajah Naruto memerah, entah karena malu atau karena marah. "Sembarangan! Memangnya aku ini _gay_? Ih, amit-amit!"

Kali ini Shikamaru yang tertawa. "Aku cuma bercanda. Tapi kau benar, _gay_ itu memang menjijikkan. Oke saja, sih, kalau cowok yang disukai sama abnormalnya seperti dia. Tapi kalau cowok itu normal, apa tidak merepotkan? Ah, bikin risih saja."

"_Fuck gay_," tambah Chouji, dan yang lainnya pun tertawa. Kecuali aku. Tentu saja, mana bisa aku tertawa karena hal yang tidak lucu macam itu? Tiga tahun aku bersama mereka dan sekarang baru kusadari bahwa ada yang salah dalam otak mereka. Apa lucunya, sih, menertawakan perasaan tulus seseorang—terlebih, kalau perasaan itu mengenai Cinta? Terus terang aku kecewa pada mereka bertiga.

"Lho, Kiba? Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Naruto.

Aku menatap Naruto dan membuka mulut, tapi tak ada satu pun kata yang terucap. Tenggorokanku terasa kering, maka aku mengatupkan mulutku kembali dan segera berdehem. "Aku mau kembali ke kamar. Tidak enak badan."

"Tidak enak badan atau tidak enak hati?" tukas Shikamaru sinis. "Kulihat dari tadi kau tidak terlibat dalam percakapan kita. Kau tidak suka?"

"Ya, aku tidak suka pembicaraan itu." Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di sini, mendengarkan pendapat subyektif yang menghakimi orang lain secara sembarangan dan tidak manusiawi itu.

Naruto tampak terkejut. "Benarkah? Kenapa, Kiba?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman saja."

Chouji tertawa. "Ayolah, Kiba, kita 'kan tidak sedang membicarakan dirimu."

Aku baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu ketika Shikamaru menyela, "Tentu saja kita sedang membicarakan dirimu, Kiba Inuzuka. Tak heran kau merasa tidak nyaman berada di sini, mendengarkan celaan demi celaan mengenai dirimu ini. Iya, 'kan?"

"Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti. Ada apa, sih, sebenarnya?"

"Naruto," panggilku. "Sebaiknya kau tidak ikut campur. Ini masalah antara aku dan dia," lanjutku sambil menendang debu di permukaan lantai ke arah Shikamaru. Lalu padanya, "Kalau memang iya, memangnya kenapa?"

Shikamaru bertepuk tangan. "Bagus, akhirnya kau mengaku juga. Dan siapa lelaki yang beruntung itu, Kiba?" Senyum sinis masih terkembang di wajahnya.

"Shikamaru," desahku. "Kita tak perlu membicarakan ini di sini—"

"Maksudmu di depan teman-teman yang selama tiga tahun ini selalu bersamamu? Kenapa? Kau takut, Kiba? Takut mereka meninggalkanmu setelah mengetahui kenyataan menjijikkan mengenai dirimu?" desak Shikamaru. "Apakah lelaki yang beruntung itu ada di sini, Kiba? Jangan-jangan kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku karena malu, kalau-kalau lelaki beruntung itu salah satu dari kami? Begitu?"

"Cukup sudah! Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak suka membicarakan ini! Ya, aku memang _gay_! Tidak, lelaki beruntung yang kaumaksud tidak ada di sini! Kau puas sekarang? Kalau ya, aku akan pergi sekarang! Puaskah kau dengan jawabanku, Shikamaru? Hah, Shikamaru?"

Naruto terkesiap mendengar pernyataanku barusan. Chouji menatapku tidak percaya. Shikamaru tersenyum penuh kelicikan, lalu berkata, "Ya, aku puas, _gay_. Kau bisa pergi sekarang." Dan setelah aku membalikkan tubuh untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, kudengar Shikamaru bergumam, "_Gay_." Tanpa melihat wajahnya pun aku tahu ia sedang menertawakanku. Karena aku seorang _gay_. Aku tak percaya; itukah yang namanya teman?

Sampai Shino kembali ke asrama seminggu kemudian, aku terus berpikir apakah _gay_ pada umumnya memang selalu mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Kenapa? Apakah Cinta itu sebenarnya memang tidak ada? Bukan, pasti bukan begitu. Aku sangat yakin akan keberadaan Cinta; aku selalu merasakan kehangatan yang menenangkan di setiap detik yang kuhabiskan bersama Shino. Di mana ada kehangatan, di situlah Cinta bersemayam—aku yakin. Lalu kenapa seorang lelaki tidak boleh merasakan kehangatan dari sesama lelaki, padahal mendapatkan kenyamanan adalah hak setiap manusia? Apakah _gay_ tidak termasuk manusia? Kalau begitu, di manakah keadilan? Cinta itu memang ada, akan tetapi keadilan untuk memperoleh Cinta-lah yang tidak ada.

Shino sampai di asrama pada malam hari dan langsung pergi tidur. Aku ingat, ia sempat mengigau tidak jelas ketika aku membenarkan letak selimutnya. Melihat wajah tidurnya, tubuhku terdorong hasrat untuk menyentuhnya, untuk memastikan bahwa orang yang sedang terbaring di hadapanku ini adalah lelaki yang kurindukan selama sepuluh hari terakhir. Namun aku hanya membungkuk untuk membisikkan ucapan selamat malam ke dalam telinganya. Ia membalas dengan memberikan sebuah sinyal berupa seulas senyuman samar di bibirnya dan sekelebat gerakan bola mata di balik masing-masing kelopak matanya yang menutup, tanda bahwa tidurnya damai. _Aku mencintaimu, Shino._ Dan ia tersenyum lagi.

"Sepertinya kau kurang tidur," kata Shino pagi hari berikutnya. Aroma sabun tercium dari tubuh Shino; ia baru selesai mandi. Walaupun hari itu sekolah libur, ia bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan langsung membereskan barang-barangnya. "Ada hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Tidak ada." Aku membalas tatapan Shino dan memberinya senyuman terbaik yang bisa kuberikan. Melihat tidak ada perubahan dalam ekspresi wajahnya, aku mulai merasa gugup; ia tahu aku sedang bimbang. "Shino, aku kangen kau," kataku kikuk.

"Kurasa sebaiknya pertama-tama kau mandi dulu," ujar Shino. "Air panasnya sudah kusiapkan tadi."

"Terima kasih, Shino." Aku bangkit untuk mengambil perlengkapan mandi dan beranjak meninggalkan kamar, namun ketika hampir mencapai ambang pintu, aku segera berbalik. "Aku turut berduka cita untuk ibumu."

"Sudahlah, pergilah mandi, Kiba, air panas tak bisa menunggu," kata Shino. "Dan aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih," tambahnya ketika dilihatnya aku masih menanti jawaban.

Kupikir kata "baik-baik saja" yang diucapkan Shino bisa menjadi mantra yang mampu menenangkan jiwaku, namun rupanya pagi itu tidak berjalan dengan baik; senyuman mengejek yang Shikamaru pamerkan padaku ketika kami berpapasan di dekat kamar mandi membuatku yakin akan datangnya firasat buruk. "Selamat pagi, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru memandangiku dengan tatapan meremehkan dan menyikut Chouji yang berdiri persis di sampingnya tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dariku. "Kita lihat siapa yang bicara ini."

"Seorang _gay_," ujar Chouji.

"Ya, seorang _gay_," ulang Shikamaru. "Selamat pagi, hei _gay_. Mau mencari mangsa di kamar mandi? Selamat mencari, ya," ujarnya sambil menepuk pundakku.

Aku menepis pelan tangan Shikamaru yang masih menempel di pundakku sambil mengerutkan kening. "Jaga bicaramu. Aku ke kamar mandi untuk mandi. Air panas sedang menungguku dan kau menghalangi jalanku ke sana, jadi bisakah kau memberiku jalan?"

"Wah, si _gay_ marah, nih," timpal Chouji.

"Kita sudah tiga tahun bersama dan kalian bahkan tidak ingat namaku? Kalau begitu biarkan aku memperkenalkan diriku sekali lagi; namaku Kiba, salam kenal, kalian pasti Shikamaru dan Chouji yang brengsek itu, 'kan? Sekarang tolong biarkan aku lewat."

Shikamaru menatapku dingin. "Jangan cari gara-gara, _gay_. Kau hanya seorang _gay_ dan aku akan terus memanggilmu begitu sampai kapan pun." Ia memandangiku sekali lagi dan melenggang pergi setelah menabrakkan tubuhnya dengan kasar ke salah satu sisi tubuhku. Beberapa langkah di belakangnya, Chouji mengikutinya.

Sikap kedua orang itu terhadapku sepanjang tahun berikutnya sungguh keterlaluan. Akan tetapi, selama ada Shino, aku selalu bisa mengatasi semuanya. Keberadaannya bagaikan penghiburan tersendiri bagiku. Tekadku sudah bulat; kuputuskan untuk terus menjaga perasaan yang kumiliki terhadapnya agar tetap seperti saat itu dan takkan kubiarkan apa pun menghalangi usahaku. Aku mencintainya dan akan terus memberinya Cinta sebanyak yang bisa kuberikan. Bukan berarti aku ingin agar ia membalas perasaanku; aku hanya ingin agar ia menyadari betapa aku menginginkan segala yang terbaik untuknya.

Berbeda denganku, Shino bukan orang yang banyak bercerita tentang dirinya sendiri, pemikiranya, perasaannya, atau tentang keluarganya. Dia orang yang serius dan misterius, dan itulah yang membuatku semakin merasa ingin dekat dengannya. Kadang kala ia terlihat begitu lemah, dan dalam keadaan yang terlihat begitu memprihatikan itu aku merasa ingin memberinya dukungan, memberinya kekuatan. Namun itu bukan berarti aku mengasihani dia; dia orang yang tidak suka dikasihani.

Pernah suatu ketika di musim gugur, sepulang sekolah hari Sabtu kudapati Shino tidak ada di kamar. Sepanjang hari kucari-cari di sekolah dan di setiap ruangan di asrama, namun dia tidak juga kelihatan. Terkadang, setiap merasa ingin menyendiri, dia selalu menghilang entah ke mana dan muncul kembali malam harinya. Malam itu aku terus menunggunya di kamar, namun ia tak juga muncul. Aku meninggalkan lingkungan asrama secara diam-diam untuk mencarinya. Di tengah malam yang dingin itu, akhirnya kudapati dirinya duduk di sebuah kelab malam yang sedikit jauh letaknya dari asrama, dalam kondisi menyedihkan yang menurutku tak pantas untuknya; ia sedang mabuk.

"Shino, kutemukan juga kau," ujarku sambil menyentuh pundak Shino lembut. Bar itu tidak ramai; hanya ada dua orang pelayan dan tiga pengunjung dewasa selain Shino. "Kalau urusanmu di sini sudah selesai, pulanglah ke asrama bersamaku."

Shino menatapku dengan mata setengah terpejam, lalu mengerutkan kening. Tangannya sibuk meraba-raba meja mencari kacamatanya yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja, maka kubimbing tangannya untuk menggenggam dan memakai kembali kacamata itu. Dia mengedip beberapa kali dan menatapku sekali lagi, masih dengan kening berkerut. "Pulang?" tanyanya dengan suara serak yang berat, lalu menggenggam lengan jaketku dan menarikku mendekat. "Belum," bisiknya di sela aroma keras anggur yang tercium dalam napasnya. "Maukah kau menemaniku di sini, Kiba?"

Melihat kondisinya, aku tahu takkan ada gunanya mendebat dia. Lagipula kalau aku membawanya pulang sekarang, dia pasti akan pingsan di tengah jalan. Maka kuputuskan untuk menemaninya sampai ia sadar sepenuhnya dari mabuk. Aku baru saja mengiyakan permintaannya dan mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya ketika ia mengatakan sesuatu yang tak kumengerti kepada salah satu pelayan bar, yang kemudian menyelipkan sebuah kunci ke dalam genggaman Shino. Sesudah itu, Shino bangkit dari kursinya dan membayar tip. Kunci itu dikepalnya kuat-kuat. "Ikut aku ke atas."

Aku mengikuti Shino seperti perintahnya. Butuh usaha ekstra keras untuk memapah tubuh sempoyongan itu melewati satu demi satu anak tangga, sampai ke sebuah koridor panjang di lantai dua lima belas menit kemudian. Ia melepaskan peganganku dan berjalan menuju salah satu kamar. Kamar itu sempit dengan perabot sederhana yang tersusun rapi. Penerangan yang ada tidak mampu mengubah kondisi remang-remang di sana, namun kurasa Shino takkan membutuhkan lampu atau semacamnya, kalau benar dia memang ingin tidur di sini.

Shino menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, melepas kacamatanya. Ranjang itu sempit dan keras, tetapi ia tampak cukup menikmatinya. "Aku iri padamu, Kiba."

Minuman keras ternyata berpengaruh buruk pada otaknya. "Kau mulai meracau. Sebaiknya tidurlah sekarang, besok pagi aku akan membangunkanmu. Kita akan kembali ke asrama kalau mabukmu sudah hilang."

"Kau punya semuanya; keluarga, teman, semangat, aktivitas yang bisa membuatmu menikmati hidup. Dibandingkan denganmu, aku hanyalah seorang pecundang." Jadi ini yang membuat dia tertekan sampai harus melepaskan beban pikiran di bar ini. Jadi kata-kata "baik-baik saja" itu bohong belaka; dia cukup merasa kehilangan atas kematian ibunya.

"Kau tahu itu tidak benar, Shino. Kadang aku juga tidak mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan. Hidup ini memang seperti itu; kita takkan pernah bisa kalau kita tidak berusaha." Shino memandangiku. "Sudahlah, Shino, tidurlah."

"Aku tidak mau tidur, Kiba. Kau pasti akan meninggalkanku nanti."

"Aku takkan meninggalkan kamar ini sampai kau bangun nanti, aku janji."

"Kalau begitu, kau juga harus tidur bersamaku. Kiba, kemarilah."

Aku tak punya pilihan selain menuruti permintaan Shino sekali lagi, maka aku melepaskan jaket dan beringsut mendekatinya. Dengan mata terpejam, ia pun bergerak mendekat hingga tubuh kami saling bersentuhan. Tubuh Shino hangat. Kehangatannya menjalar padaku, menembus pakaian kami masing-masing. Sudah empat tahun kami tidur bersama dalam kamar yang sama, namun baru kali ini kami berbaring di ranjang yang sama. Apakah Shino yang sedang mabuk, ataukah justru karena pikiranku yang tidak beres? Penasaran dengan kehangatan dari kulit di balik pakaiannya, tanpa sadar tanganku bergerak menyusuri lengannya, melewati pundaknya, dan berhenti di lehernya. Rupanya aku benar; di situ benar-benar hangat.

Shino sudah terlelap. Kuamati wajah tidurnya, seperti yang biasa kulakukan setiap malam. Wajahnya saat ini pasti merah karena pengaruh anggur, tetapi rona itu tidak tampak dalam kegelapan kamar. Dia sudah tujuh belas tahun sekarang, tetapi tampak lebih dewasa dari usia yang sebenarnya, mungkin karena jalan pemikirannya yang sudah selevel dengan pria-pria dewasa pada umumnya. Tak heran para pelayan bar mengizinkannya masuk kelab; mungkin mereka berpikir bahwa lelaki ini sudah berusia sembilan belas atau dua puluh. Dengkuran lembut lelaki dewasa di hadapanku dan pikiran-pikiranku tentangnya mengantarkanku pada tidur yang panjang malam itu, tidur yang dipenuhi dengan mimpi tentang lelaki itu. Malam itu sangat istimewa bagiku; aku sangat menyukainya. Namun mungkin tidak demikian dengan Shino.

Kalau kita tidak pernah menginginkan sesuatu, maka kita juga tidak akan pernah merasa kehilangan sesuatu. Akan tetapi yang namanya manusia pasti punya hasrat; ada saja yang mereka inginkan. Karena itu, yang diperlukan manusia adalah ketabahan, kesiapan untuk menghadapi segala konsekuensi dari menginginkan sesuatu. Tentu saja hal ini sudah lama kuketahui sejak dulu, dan ketika rasa kehilangan itu datang pun aku sudah sangat siap. Aku tidak pernah menangisi apa pun; aku tidak pernah menangisi Cinta.

Shino menghilang pagi itu. Aku terbangun pukul delapan dan mendapati diriku sendirian di kamar sempit itu. Seberkas cahaya mentari masuk melalui celah jendela yang sedikit berdebu, menampakkan seprai ranjang yang berwarna putih yang sedikit berantakan. Aku meraba tempat di mana tadinya Shino berada dan merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya masih melekat di sana. Aku bertanya pada setiap pelayan bar yang kutemui pagi itu, namun tak seorang pun dari mereka tahu di mana Shino berada. Mereka bilang biaya menginap sudah dibayar bersama dengan tip, karena itu mereka tidak peduli pada tamu yang menghilang kemudian. Dengan bimbang aku meninggalkan kelab itu dan menyisir jalan untuk mencari Shino. Pencarianku berakhir di asrama tanpa mendapatkan satu pun tanda-tanda keberadaan dia. Ranjangnya rapi. Barang-barangnya sudah tidak ada. Tak ada pesan. Shino Aburame bagaikan lenyap dari dunia ini.

Oke, mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan. Pengurus asrama berkata, Shino sudah pindah asrama, pindah sekolah. Ia berangkat sendiri pukul tujuh begitu selesai mengemasi barang-barangnya. Masalah akademik pun sudah diurus. Itu berarti sudah lama dia merencanakan kepindahan ini. Tetapi, sejak kapan? Ke mana dia pergi? Kenapa dia tidak pernah memberitahukan hal ini padaku? Dan kenapa dia meninggalkanku begitu saja justru di malam yang istimewa itu? Apakah kehangatan yang kurasakan semalam hanya ilusi semata? Tidakkah pernah terpikir olehnya, aku begitu mencintainya?

Aku memang merasa sangat terpukul oleh kepergian Shino, namun aku tidak pernah menangis. Bukan berarti aku sudah tidak lagi mengharapkannya, atau bahkan membencinya; aku tetap dan akan selalu mencintai dia. Hati dan semua yang ada di dalamku boleh hancur, namun aku tidak boleh membiarkan diriku tampak kacau di luar. Sekali memperlihatkan kelemahan, Shikamaru akan dengan mudah menemukan satu titik vital untuk menghancurkanku. Dia tetap memanggilku dengan sebutan "_Gay_" sampai kami lulus SMU dan aku tak pernah mendengar kabar mengenai Shino, namun aku yakin suatu saat nanti kami akan bertemu kembali. Karenanya, aku terus bertahan.

Ibuku meninggal karena kanker tak lama setelah upacara kelulusanku. Bulan Juni, kakak perempuanku menikah dan tinggal bersama kekasihnya di kota lain. Aku tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartemen dan tidak melanjutkan studi ke universitas. Bersama Naruto, kami mengelola sebuah kafe. Penghasilan kami lumayan; kami bisa mencukupi kebutuhan sehari-hari masing-masing. Terkadang, sebagai pekerjaan sampingan, di malam hari kami menjadi musikus jalanan bersama beberapa rekan kerja kami; Naruto menyanyi dan aku bermain gitar. Gitarku kubeli dengan uang dari hasil usaha kafe.

Belakangan, Sasuke yang sudah bekerja sebagai _dealer_ mobil sering mampir di kafe kami. Aku memang tidak begitu akrab dengan dia, namun melihat caranya berbicara dengan Naruto, aku tahu bahwa mereka sangat dekat; sikap Sasuke di depan Naruto sedikit berbeda dengan sikapnya di hadapan orang lain. Aku suka melihat pemandangan di mana mereka duduk berhadapan di meja di ujung kafe, vas berisi bunga krisan warna-warni di tengah meja, Sasuke yang bertopang dagu dengan secangkir _black coffee_ di hadapannya, serta Naruto yang menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya dengan segelas _orange float_ di depannya dan senyum ceria di bibirnya. Seringkali aku mengkhayalkan gambaran-gambaran romantis seperti itu; Shino dan aku. Shino berjas ala _businessman_ seperti Sasuke dan aku tetap memakai seragam kerjaku yang sekarang. Shino menyesap _cappuccino_ yang kubuat khusus untuk dia seorang. Kau tahu, terkadang manusia butuh penghiburan, walaupun sekadar lamunan sepele macam itu.

Hari-hariku terus berjalan seperti biasa, sampai sebuah peristiwa tak terduga terjadi pada suatu malam di musim gugur ketika aku, Naruto, dan teman-teman sesama musikus jalanan sedang beres-beres usai beraksi di dekat alun-alun kota. Kala itu jam digital di _handphone_-ku menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Kala itu usiaku sudah dua puluh satu. Tiba-tiba Shikamaru muncul di hadapanku, setelah empat tahun dalam hidupku berlalu tanpa kata '_gay_' yang kudengar. Menurut apa yang kudengar dari Naruto, Shikamaru meneruskan perusahaan kayu milik ayahnya di luar kota. Jadi kenapa dia ada di sini? Apakah dia kembali untuk mengacaukan kehidupanku yang sekarang?

Aku sedang menyetel gitarku dan mencoba beberapa kunci sebelum kusimpan kembali ke dalam kotaknya ketika sebuah motor berhenti beberapa langkah dari tempatku duduk. Si pengendara turun dari motornya setelah mematikan mesin dan melepaskan helmnya. Naruto dan aku mengenali dia. Shikamaru yang kini juga telah berusia dua puluh satu; tampak semakin dewasa dan tampan, namun tetap _playboy_ seperti ketika berusia lima belas. Naruto melambai. Shikamaru menatap Naruto, lalu aku. Dengan ragu dia berjalan menghampiri kami.

"Wah, wah, lama tak jumpa, Shikamaru," ujar Naruto sambil meninju pundaknya. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Ngomong-ngomong sedang apa kau di sini?"

Mata Shikamaru masih saja mengamatiku. Aku tidak menemukan tatapan sinis di matanya seperti empat tahun lalu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang saat ini ada di pikirannya, maka aku membuang muka darinya dan menyibukkan diri dengan gitarku. "Sesudah urusanku dengan klienku yang berada di kota ini selesai aku bermaksud mampir di kafemu, tapi ternyata sedang tutup. Ketika sedang berputar-putar tanpa tujuan di pusat kota, aku melihatmu." Shikamaru hanya berbicara pada Naruto, kusadari dia hanya menggunakan "kau" dan bukan "kalian". Tetapi itu lebih baik.

"Kafe kami tutup pukul sembilan malam, Shikamaru. Kehidupan malam kami di jalanan. Benar, 'kan, Kiba?" Naruto menyikut rusukku. "Dari tadi kau diam saja. Katakan sesuatu, dong. Shikamaru 'kan sudah jauh-jauh datang ke sini."

Kuberanikan diriku mengangkat wajah. Mataku bertemu dengan mata Shikamaru dan kami terus berpandangan selama beberapa detik tanpa berkedip, tanpa ada satu pun kata yang terucap, sampai Naruto menegur, "Oi!" Akhirnya Shikamaru membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun aku segera menyela dengan berkata, "Selamat datang." Aku tahu ini kedengaran bodoh, tetapi aku tidak ingin dia menyebutku "_gay_" lagi.

"Kami sudah selesai dan akan pulang sekarang. Kau akan kembali ke luar kota malam ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Kurasa begitu. Urusanku untuk hari ini memang sudah selesai."

"Kalau begitu, lain kali cobalah untuk datang lebih awal ke kafe kami, Shikamaru." Naruto melambaikan tangan dan menghilang di mulut gang bersama teman-teman musikus yang tinggal bersama di flat yang terletak dalam gang. Kini tinggal aku dan Shikamaru di jalanan sepi itu.

Aku memasukkan gitarku ke dalam kotaknya, bangkit berdiri, dan berhadapan dengan Shikamaru. "Sampai ketemu." Aku berbalik, berjalan meninggalkan Shikamaru. Empat langkah sesudahnya kudengar langkah kakinya di belakangku; ia mengikutiku. Aku menghentikan langkah dan kembali membalikkan badan menghadapnya dengan jengkel. "Ada apa?"

"Kau mau pulang jalan kaki? Kebetulan aku sedang bawa motor. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin mengantarmu pulang. Di mana kau tinggal?"

"Terima kasih, tapi aku menolak."

"Malam sudah larut. Aku khawatir."

"Hah, jangan membuatku tertawa! Untuk apa repot-repot mengurusi _gay_ sepertiku? Asal kau tahu, ya; aku suka berjalan kaki di malam hari. Aku suka udaranya. Kau hanya akan merusak suasana saja. Sudahlah, Shikamaru, kaupikir aku bisa tertipu? Aku memang _gay_, tapi aku tidak bodoh."

"Kiba," panggil Shikamaru dengan suara dalam. Dia baru saja memanggil namaku dan bukan '_Gay_'. Tetapi seperti yang sudah kukatakan, aku takkan tertipu. "Kiba, dengar dulu kata-kataku," katanya. Kudapati nada memohon dalam suaranya. "Aku tahu aku keterlaluan, jadi wajar saja kalau kau membenciku. Tapi percaya atau tidak, selama empat tahun ini aku terus memikirkanmu. Aku terus dikejar-kejar perasaan bersalah, dan itu sangat menyiksaku." Ia menelan ludah. "Kita ini teman, 'kan, Kiba?"

"Oh, ya? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak menganggapmu teman. Ingat, kau mengataiku _gay_, Shikamaru. Memang benar aku abnormal, tapi pantaskah kau menginjak-injak harga diriku seperti itu hanya karena aku suka lelaki? Tahukah kau, betapa sakitnya hatiku mendengarnya dari mulut temanku sendiri?"

"Aku tahu, Kiba. Karena itu, apa pun akan kulakukan untukmu."

"Termasuk mencium kakiku?"

Shikamaru menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Baiklah," ujarnya. Ia berlutut di depan kakiku hingga kepalanya setinggi pahaku. Dengan satu gerakan, ia membungkukkan tubuh dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke tanah, lalu mendaratkan bibirnya di permukaan sepatu kanvasku. Ia bertahan dalam posisi itu sampai sepuluh detik kemudian. Kemudian masih sambil berlutut, ia menengadah menatapku. "Apakah kau memaafkanku sekarang, Kiba?" Ia tidak main-main.

Sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu kenapa diriku bisa memaafkan Shikamaru yang brengsek itu hanya karena dia mau membuang gengsinya dan mencium sepatu lamaku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa diriku bisa membiarkan dia mengantarkanku pulang ke apartemen dengan motornya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada diriku, sampai kusadari bahwa aku telah membiarkan dia masuk ke kamarku. Sejauh yang kuingat, dia terus meminta maaf sambil mengikutiku sampai ke lantai atas apartemen. Dia terus meminta maaf di balik pintu kamar yang kubanting menutup persis di depan hidungnya. Mungkinkah aku tergerak hanya karena kata "maaf" yang terus-terusan diucapkannya? Sungguh tak masuk akal.

"Kurasa aku menyukaimu, Kiba."

"Jangan bodoh. Kau lelaki normal, Shikamaru. Kau hanya merasa bersalah padaku. Kau punya Temari, ingat?"

"Temari meninggalkanku karena aku selalu memikirkanmu. Berkali-kali aku berusaha menghapus sosokmu dari pikiranku, tapi tidak pernah berhasil. Aku tidak merasa sedih ketika Temari memutuskanku. Itu karena aku tidak lagi mencintainya; aku mencintaimu, Kiba."

"Shikamaru, aku senang kau tidak lagi memandang rendah kaum _gay_, tapi kurasa itu bukan karena kau juga seorang _gay_."

"Kau hanya belum tahu, Kiba." Sekonyong-konyong Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya ke belakang kepalaku dan menarik wajahku mendekat padanya. "Aku menginginkanmu," bisiknya, "Kiba Inuzuka." Suaranya menyusup ke dalam telingaku dengan lembut, membuatku merasa bagaikan orang lumpuh. Aku tak bisa menolak ciumannya. Hangat sekali. Kehangatan itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang; Shino Aburame.

Kurasakan aliran air mata yang panas menjalar turun melalui pipiku. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku menangis karena Cinta. Shikamaru kembali menciumku dan kehangatan itu kembali menyesakkan dadaku. Apakah karena aku begitu haus akan kehangatan? Aku mengerang dan menyentakkan kepalaku ke belakang, mematahkan ciuman Shikamaru. "Kenapa, Kiba? Apa yang membuatmu menangis?"

"Shino. Dia lelaki yang kucintai. Dia begitu hangat, Shikamaru. Aku merindukan kehangatannya."

"Dia lelaki yang dingin, Kiba. Akulah yang yang memberimu kehangatan. Shino meninggalkanmu karena kau seorang _gay_."

"Tidak mungkin dia berpikir begitu, kecuali kau membohonginya. Kau memfitnahku di depannya. Pasti begitu, 'kan, Shikamaru?"

"Kiba, waktu itu aku kelepasan. Aku tak sengaja mengatakan padanya..." Shikamaru tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Aku mulai mual. "Mengatakan apa?" Shikamaru diam saja. "Apa yang kaukatakan padanya, Shikamaru? Bahwa aku seorang _gay_?"

"Maafkan aku, Kiba."

Berani-beraninya Shikamaru. "Dia orang yang kucintai, Shikamaru."

"Dan kau jadi _gay_ karena dia, Kiba. Kalau dia tidak ada, kau tak perlu menyukai dia, tak perlu menjadi _gay_, dan tak perlu merasa dibuang dan disia-siakan. Kalau dia juga menyukaimu, dia tak mungkin pergi begitu saja, 'kan? Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku—"

Aku menampar Shikamaru sekuat tenaga. "Benar-benar brengsek dan tidak tahu malu. Kalau kau tak ada, aku takkan pernah mengalami semua ini. Keluar sekarang juga dan jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapanku. Aku tidak main-main, Shikamaru. Pergilah."

Dan Shikamaru pun pergi. Ia benar-benar tidak pernah muncul lagi di kota ini, bahkan undangan Naruto untuk mengunjungi kafe kami pun ditolaknya. Terkadang aku merasa kasihan juga pada Shikamaru. Bagaimana pun, dia sudah berbuat sejauh ini demi aku, namun aku malah mengusirnya dengan begitu kasar. Ia memang sudah membuatku marah, tapi itu bukan berarti aku membencinya. Selama masih ada orang yang menyukainya, seperti Naruto dan Chouji, kurasa tidak ada alasan untuk membencinya. Kalaupun tak ada seorang pun yang menyukainya, kurasa aku juga takkan sampai hati untuk turut memusuhinya. Bagaimana pun juga, dia tetap manusia yang punya hati.

Musim gugur berakhir. Musim dingin kulalui dengan kesibukan di kafe. Memasuki musim semi, pekerjaanku semakin berat karena Naruto sedang terserang alergi serbuk bunga dan aku harus mengerjakan bagiannya juga. Suatu malam di pertengahan musim semi, menjelang pukul sembilan aku sedang membereskan masing-masing meja ketika kudengar lonceng kecil di pintu masuk berdering, menandakan datangnya pengunjung. "Maaf, kami sudah tutup. Datanglah besok," kataku tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari pekerjaanku.

"Aku datang bukan sebagai tamu." Suara yang sudah sangat kukenal itu membuatku menghentikan pekerjaanku dan segera mengangkat wajah untuk melihat sang tamu. Lelaki yang telah kunanti-nantikan sejak lima tahun yang lalu, lelaki yang selama lima tahun terakhir terus menguasai mimpi-mimpiku, kini berdiri di sana. Tegap, dewasa, tampan, dan hangat; Shino Aburame, dua puluh dua tahun. "Kiba, lama tak jumpa."

Kaget, bingung, bahagia, dan syukur membuat lidahku menjadi kelu. Di momen sepenting ini di mana seharusnya aku menyambut kedatangannya kembali dengan hangat, aku malah berdiri mematung di balik meja kafe. Akhirnya hari ini datang juga, akan tetapi bukannya kuat, aku malah menangis karena Cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Hei, sejak kapan kau jadi cengeng begini, Kiba?" Shino menghampiriku.

Aku benar-benar bahagia. Aku berlari menghambur ke arah Shino dan memeluknya seerat mungkin, merengkuh kehangatan tubuhnya. Aku menatap matanya dan mengagumi wajahnya. "Shino." Aku mengusap lehernya yang hangat. "Shino." Ia tampak geli. "Kau mau minum, Shino?"

"Ini sudah lewat jam tutup kafe."

"Ya, servis ini khusus untukmu. _Cappuccino_? _Mocha latte_? _Red wine_?"

"Oh, Kiba, apa saja boleh."

"Duduklah. Aku akan segera kembali." Lima menit kemudian aku kembali dari dapur, membawa nampan berisi dua buah cangkir; _cappuccino_ dan _mocha latte_. Shino telah melepaskan mantelnya, menggulungnya dengan rapi, dan meletakkannya di samping tempat duduknya. Di balik mantelnya, dia mengenakan setelan resmi yang terlihat sangat cocok untuknya.

Shino mengangkat cangkir berisi _cappuccino_, menyesapnya, dan mengatakan bahwa _cappuccino_ buatanku benar-benar enak. Sambil menghabiskan waktu dan _cappuccino_-nya, Shino menceritakan pekerjaannya. Saat ini dia menekuni bidang ilmu alam dan sedang melakukan penelitian mengenai serangga untuk skripsinya. Aku bertanya, apakah kembali ke kota ini termasuk bagian dari penelitiannya itu. "Tentu tidak. Aku ke sini karena alasan khusus."

"Apa itu?"

"Masih ingatkah kau tentang pembicaraan kita tujuh tahun lalu? Kau mungkin sudah lupa, tapi aku selalu mengira-ngira siapa sebenarnya orang yang kausukai. Aku ingin mendengar ceritamu sekarang." Dia selalu memikirkanku, bahkan mengingat hal yang sekarang sudah kulupa. Bisa kaubayangkan bagaimana perasaanku saat ini.

"Shino," kataku di sela desahan antara lega dan khawatir. "Mungkin sebelumnya kau sudah mendengar ini. Aku _gay_, Shino, seperti yang sudah Shikamaru katakan padamu." Ekspresi wajah Shino menunjukkan bahwa dirinya merasa tidak nyaman. "Maaf, ya, aku tak mengatakannya sejak awal karena kupikir kau pasti akan menjauhiku."

"Kiba, dengar; itu bukan salahmu. Aku meninggalkanmu bukan karena aku membencimu atau apa. Malam itu kau menemukanku sedang mabuk di bar. Aku tidak ingat apa-apa sampai kutemukan diriku sendiri sedang berbaring di sampingmu di ranjang kamar itu. Pikiranku kacau; kupikir aku sudah melakukan—entahlah, mungkin sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Aku lari ke asrama dan bertemu Shikamaru. Kekhawatiranku makin menjadi ketika dia bilang kau suka—ehm, lelaki. Aku tidak ingin memperkeruh suasana kalau-kalau lelaki yang kausukai itu sampai mengetahui bahwa kau tidur denganku. Kiba, maafkan aku."

"Malam itu kau memang mabuk, Shino, tetapi tidak melakukan apa pun padaku. Kau hanya bercerita tentang keluargamu dan langsung tertidur. Aku hanya menemanimu. Tak ada hal buruk lainnya, percayalah." Shino mendesah lirih. "Soal orientasi seksualku... Aku tahu ini salah. Kau boleh benar-benar risih dan jijik padaku sekarang."

"Oh, Kiba, itu seratus persen bukan salahmu. Pandanganku terhadapmu sama sekali tak berubah. Itu soal Cinta dan aku tak pernah menertawakan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Cinta. Nah, siapa lelaki yang kausukai itu, Kiba?"

"Kaulah orangnya. Kumohon jangan marah, Shino, aku benar-benar menyukaimu sebagai lelaki."

Shino tertegun beberapa saat. "Kalau begitu, selama ini aku mencemburui diriku sendiri; aku juga menyukaimu, Kiba, sebagai lelaki. Itulah sebabnya aku sama sekali tidak merasa risih, marah, apalagi jijik padamu. Aku menyukaimu, Kiba."

"Tahu begini, aku pasti menyatakan perasaanku sejak awal." Aku tersenyum dan Shino ikut tersenyum bersamaku. Aroma pekat _cappuccino_ berpadu dengan aroma manis _mocha latte_ ketika bibir kami menyatu dalam sebuah ciuman. Dalam kehangatan bibir Shino. Musim semi. Cinta.

Cinta memang datang begitu saja, namun tidak pergi begitu saja. Ketika kita sudah tidak menginginkan sesuatu, maka perasaan yang tadinya kita duga sebagai Cinta akan menguap begitu saja. Itulah hasrat; hasrat sifatnya sementara, lain halnya dengan Cinta. Cinta akan terus tinggal dalam hati manusia sebagai sebuah naluri yang membuat seorang manusia menjadi manusiawi. Manusia disebut istimewa karena memiliki Cinta dalam hati mereka, berbeda dengan hewan yang rata-rata hanya mengandalkan hasrat. Dengan mengenal Cinta, manusia akan merasakan banyak hal; memiliki banyak hal.

Aku Kiba Inuzuka, seorang lelaki yang juga seorang _gay_. Aku bahagia dengan apa adanya diriku, tidak peduli apa kata orang soal _gay_. Aku bersyukur karena diriku masih memiliki Cinta, yang berarti bahwa diriku juga seorang manusia. Cinta bukanlah masalah pada siapa kita merasakannya, melainkan tentang seberapa tulus dan seberapa keras usaha kita dalam melindungi perasaan itu. Hidupku sebagai _gay_, sebagai lelaki, sebagai Kiba Inuzuka, dan sebagai seorang manusia dimulai bersamaan ketika perasaan Cinta itu datang dalam hatiku dan akan terus tinggal di sana sampai hidupku berakhir nantinya.


End file.
